Radac Stungnthumz
Radac Stungnthumz is an undead Dwarven Spectre weaponsmith who can be found in Bamz-Amschend, Radac's Forge. He is light-hearted and traditionally quite disdainful of Daedra, and will help the Nerevarine enchant the sword Trueflame. Interactions The Blade of Nerevar Radac will help the Nerevarine enchant the blade Trueflame if he is given a bottle of Pyroil Tar. Combat Radac has more magicka than health and will use spells and melee to attack the Nerevarine if fought. He does 5–15 points damage with his fists. This character uses the following: Spells *Drain Luck for 2–4 points for 60 seconds *Drain Willpower for 2–4 points for 60 seconds Abilities *Chameleon 60% *Reflect 20% *Resist Normal Weapons 100% Drops *0–3 Ectoplasm Dialogue ;The Blade of Nerevar "What're you doing down here? Leave an old spirit to his haunts." :talk to a Dwemer "You want to talk to a Dwemer mystic? Ha! Look, I'm no mystic. Wasn't when I was alive, either. I'm a soldier, kid, plain and simple. Sure, I made weapons for my troops. No secret there. I'm no mystic, though. But you say you want to '''add fire' to that blade?"'' ::add fire "Well, if that's all you want to do...! You don't need a mystic, whelp. I can take care of that for you. We'll need some '''Pyroil Tar', though. Used to have some around here...but that was a long time ago. You can find it in the lower caves of Norenen-dur, in the Citadel of Myn Dhrur. It's an old ruin far beneath Bamz-Amschend. I swear, no one is happy with a simple blade that cleaves bone...always need the special effects."'' :::Pyroil Tar "Just a little something to apply to that blade of yours. Fine looking blade, by the way. Should give you that "fiery blade" effect that everyone has always been so fond of." :::Myn Dhrur "Deep, deep caves. An old Daedric ruin. Fool Dunmer...worshipping those beasts. I say kill 'em all! Used to be a good spot for all sorts of resources, though. Of course, that was when there were any of us left who needed them! You can find the place through a cave-in at the Passage of the Walker. Take care down there, youngster. No telling what you may run into. You might discover a new way to die. That'd be something, at least. You should be able to find some Pyroil Tar, though. Bring that back to me." ::::Myn Dhrur "Nasty place, that." After obtaining the tar: "You find that '''Pyroil Tar' yet?"'' :Pyroil Tar "Ah...that's the stuff. Here, I'll do this. There. There's your sword. Not a bad looking blade, actually. Good luck to you, youngster. Now leave this old dwarf alone. Go!" ::Pyroil Tar "I've used the tar on the blade, you moron! What do they teach you kids nowadays??? See if you can follow these instructions: Turn around. Place left foot forward. Place right foot forward. Now repeat these steps until you're out of my damn sight!" If approached again: "You've got your shiny blade. Now leave an old spirit to his haunts!" Quotes *''"Well, you've got the tar, but where's the blade? I could just apply it to your hands, but I figure you'd cause yourself some serious injury. Get the damn blade, you daft child!"'' – If offered the pyroil tar without trueflame. Appearances * de:Radac Stungnthumz ru:Радак Стунгтумц Category:Lore: Dwemer Category:Tribunal: Males Category:Morrowind: Undead